The Gift
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jonah is having a Holiday party and Cyrous ends up getting his gift from him before the rest of his friends he got gifts for. What is the gift Jonah gave Cyrous and will he like it? Only one way to find out.


This is my first Andi Mack story and hope I do it justice. That being said I don't own work for know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in anyway.

* * *

The Holidays where here and Jonah Beck was having a holiday party at his house and invited all his friends. The guests was amazed at the size of the tree. One guest smiled seeing something that Jonah cared. That happened to be a menorah and the person that saw it happened to be Cyrus. This was the first holiday party he ever went to that had an menorah. The others just had white and blue lights, snow flakes, and ornaments on the tree. Cyrus was touched and wished that Jonah was gay just like him if not at least bi.

He still did not had the heart to tell his girlfriend Iris. He still can't believe a girl likes him that way. He knew he had to tell her but today it was not that day. He just want to enjoy the party with her by his side. As the party was going on Cyrus had a call from his dad saying that his mom and himself won't be home tonight. This was not the first time they did not come home leaving him home alone. However this was the first time he forgot his key. He just hoped Andi or Buffy will let him stay the night. However it was not meant to be.

He did not want to stay at Iris' s besides he knew her parents would let a boy spend the night. Then his dream and nightmare came true. Jonah agreed to have him spend the night. Cyrus had to get his mind off the fact he be sleeping in the same house as his crush. To get his mind off of it he decided to show everyone how to play the dreidel game. The game was simple enough. After teaching everyone how to play the game was on. It was no surprise that Buffy was very competitive however she ended losing to Cyrus.

The holiday party was a huge success. Everyone soon was leaving. Well everyone but Cyrus. Once everyone left Cyrus helped Jonah clean up. Soon enough it was time for bed and Cyrus was getting the couch ready for his soon to be sleep. Jonah just smiled and shook his head.

"You could sleep in my room."

This made Cyrus's heart race. He never thought he be sleeping in his crush' s room, but there was a time where Cyrus never thought Jonah would be his friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah man don't worry about it."

The two was soon in the bedroom and Cyrus notice a gift bag on Jonah's desk. He had a feeling it was Andi.

"So what did you get Andi?" Cyrus asked pointing to the bag.

"Oh that well that's not for Andi."

"Oh let me guess it's for Amber right."

"Nah it's well for you. I could not find any hanukkah bags so I went with a snowman. I was going to give it to you tomorrow at Spudies."

"Really, I did not give you anything."

Cyrus can't believe he got a gift from Jonah. His heart start to race wondering what it could be.

"Don't worry about it. Your friendship is all I need C Dog."

"Andi and Buffy is going to be so Julius."

"Nah I got them something too. I did not wrap them yet."

"Oh that's cool."

"You want to open yours now don't you?"

"Nah braa I could wait and chill out until tomorrow."

"Cyrus it's completely alright if you want yours now. I know I would not wait if I gotten a gift a day early from anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes Really."

Jonah gave the bag to Cyrus with a smile. Cyrus smiled back and put the bag onto the bed. He put his hand into the bag and pulled out a beat up freebie. Cyrus did not know what to say.

"That my friend is the first freebie the Space Auteurs played with and I want you to have it."

"Thank you so much."

Cyrus was going in for a hug but instead ended kissing Jonah on the lips. His heart sank realizing on what he just did. His friendship with Jonah just ended in Cyrus's eyes. The room felt silent before Cyrus got the chance to apologies Jonah kissed back. Cyrus's eyes widen and droop the freebie. Jonah pushed Cyrus onto his bed and was now on top of the Jewish boy. Cyrus can't believe this was happening. He just hoped this was not just one big wonderful dream.

The kiss soon broke and the two just looked at each other. Jonah just smiled. Looming deep into Cyrus eyes. Cyrus did not know what to say. He never thought this would never happen.

"You my friend are a very good kisser."

Cyrus blushed hearing this. He only kissed Iris a few times and it was not as magical as the kiss he got from Jonah.

"But I thought you are you know strait."

"I really don't know to be honest. I was kinda confused until now. I just had to take a chance by kissing back. Besides I knew at some point you would try and kiss me."

"Wait what?"

"I see the way you look at me and the way you act around me all flustered trying to keep it together."

"But I did not really truly know until like a month or so ago."

"So I take it Iris has no clue then."

"No only Buffy knows and well now you. So I take it is the same way with you."

"Yah that would be true. So would you like to explore more of Jonah?"

"Yes I would."

With that being said Jonah took his shirt off reveling a nice toned chest. Something Cyrus did not think was possible from playing freebie. His hands started to rub Jonah chest. Jonah smiled and started to moan. Cyrus was enjoying making Jonah moan. In fact it was making him hard. Jonah notice a bulge in his friend's pants and his own dick become hard. Something took over Cyrus as his hand was going further down and soon it was in Jonah's pants. The two soon looked at each other and smiled once again.

Cyrus dose not know what was taking over him as he grabbed hold of Jonah's dick causing him to moan. Jonah soon took pulled down his pants so Cyrus has better assess to his dick. To Cyrus it was not enough he had to see it. To see if it was bigger then his own dick. Once Jonah dick was reveled he was amazed that Jonah had a few hairs and that he was also cut. He looked at Jonah and wonders why he was also cut.

"Your sermonized too?"

"Um yah is that a problem?"

"I thought only Jewish people are sermonized."

"Well most boys are anyways that are not Jewish."

"Well I guess I should not believe everything my parents say."

"So how about I take a look at yours."

Cyrus smiled and soon pulled down his pants along with his tightly whities. Jonah smiled seeing Cyrus dick that even looks bigger then his own. Something in him grabbed hold of Cyrus dick and started to jack him off a few times before sucking his dick. Cyrus started to moan at his first ever blow job. Jonah was hoping he was doing a good job like what Amber had been doing. He must be doing a good job based on Cyrus's moans he was doing at a great job. Cyrus' s hands was soon on the back of Jonah's head as he sucked away.

This just got Jonah to suck even faster. It soon became to much for Cyrus and shot his load inside his mouth. Jonah gladly swallowed every drop. Cyrus just wanted to rest after that amazing orgasm but knew he had to return the favor. Before that he had to make out with Jonah. Their hands moved all over each other and once it was broken Cyrus went after Jonah dick and began sucking away. Jonah moaned as this was better then Amber's blowjob. His hands where now on the back of Cyrus' s head as he sucked away. This just made Cyrus suck faster.

Jonah was even closer and after a few more bobs he shot his load. Cyrus quickly started to swallow every drop. Once he was done sucking the two where making out once again. Their hands moved once Cyrus' s hands landed on Jonah's ass it gave him an idea and hopes Cyrus was up for it.

"Fuck me Cyrus."

Cyrus can't believe this was really happening and did not think Jonah would be bottom. He thought he would bottom for Jonah. He was not going to complain as his dick liked the idea being inside of Jonah ass. Cyrus then seen some losion on the table and used it for lube. Jonah was moaning in no time with Cyrus dick in his ass. The fucking started off slow as Cyrus wanted to do it right.

"Go faster I need it bad."

Cyrus did not need to be told twice and did his best to give what Johan wanted. After hearing Johns moaning louder he knew he was doing it to Jonah's liking. Then something took over him once again as he was going faster and harder causing Jonah to cum first. Cyrus was surprised he made Jonah cum by fucking him. Seeing this caused Cyrus to cum deep inside of Jonah's ass. The two once again made out and looked into each others eyes.

"Marry Christmas Jonah."

"Happy Hanukkah Cyrus."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story let me know what you thought of it. Happy Holidays


End file.
